dc_microheroesfandomcom-20200215-history
Saint Walker
*Real Name: Bro'Dee Walker *Alias: Saint Walker *Identity: Public Identity *Alignment: Good *Gender: Male *Hair: No Hair, Eyes: Black *Occupation: Blue Lantern *First appearance: Final Crisis: Rage of the Red Lanterns #1 (December, 2008) History The being given the title of "Saint" Bro'Dee Walker on his home world located in space Sector 0001, is the very first being to be initiated into the Blue Lantern Corps. He is sought out by Ganthet and Sayd, the Guardians of Hope, and brought back to the Blue Lantern Corps home world of Odym. While on Odym Bro'Dee Walker spent several days with the Guardians to be evaluated so they can truly judge whether he is worthy of becoming a member of their Blue Lantern Corps or not. They explained to him what it truly means to be a Blue Lantern wielding the power of hope and to join their cause. Each Blue Lantern is responsible for choosing the next Blue Lantern from the next sector where upon they are brought to Odym to be evaluated by Ganthet and Sayd. After his acceptance into the Blue Lantern Corps Saint Walker then brought Warth of Sector 0002 to Odym. In order to become a Blue Lantern one must be willing to give of themselves completely to the universe. Saint Walker is able to inspire hope in others, and will hope until the day he dies. Unlike other corps, their blue ring does not need to be charged and doesn't run out of power. It is fueled directly by the hope of the people they seek out to help and save. During the Green Lantern prison transport of Sinestro to his home world of Korugar for execution the Green Lanterns were ambushed by a group of Sinestro Corps members attempting to free Sinestro. While Sinestro's Corps attempted to free him, Atrocitus and his Red Lanterns attacked kidnapping Sinestro and taking him back to their base planet of Ysmault. During the Red Lantern's assault on the Green Lanterns, their liquid red flame was able to burn through their aura shield and infect them with their rage. Only Saint Walker's blue light of hope was able to wash over the Green Lanterns and extinguish the lingering red flame infecting them. Saint Waker later helps Hal Jordan in Ysmault, freeing Jordan from the influence of the red ring giving him a blue ring. Jordan temporaly becomes a Blue Lantern/Green Lantern hybrid. Later, in Odym, Jordan demands that Ganthet must take out the blue ring from him. However, the ring cannot be taken out until its energy is drained out. Later, Jordan leaves Odym. After facing Larfleeze and his Orange Lantern Corps, the Guardians of the Universe reveal Odym location to Larfleeze, because he wants a blue ring. Larfleeze starts an invasion to Odym with his Orange Lanterns. However, Larfleeze's attack didn't last long, because he was attacked by the Black Lanterns of the beings he converted into Orange Lanterns. In the last moments of Larfleeze's invasion, Hal Jordan, Carol Ferris and Sinestro arrived to ask for Saint Walker's help. Having joined Hal Jordan and Indigo-1's efforts to rally one member of each Corps to attempt to destroy the Black Lantern power battery, Saint Walker agrees to use his power ring to ease Larfleeze's hunger while they work together. When Deputising an Earth hero to assist in the current crisis until the rest of the Blue Lantern Corps can arrive, Walker's ring selects Barry Allen as a temporary Blue Lantern. After Nekron has been defeated, Walker works with Carol Ferris to heal Mera of the influence of her red power ring. Saint Walker helps to rebuild the profanated graves in Earth. Later, he is seen helping the JLA in the fight against Eclipso and attempts to assist the resurrected Hank Henshaw against Doomsday on Batman's orders, although Doomsday still manages to escape. Saintwalker-zan.gif Saint-walker-Blue Lantern TD.gif Saint.png MP_BlueLantern_Saintwalker.gif SaintWalker-MFD (2).gif c8pn7c6l.png saint_10.png SaintWalker-MFD.gif SaintWalker2_CA.gif saint walker2.png BlueLantern_SaintWalker_RichB.png BlueLantern_SaintWalker_RichB (2).png micro_blue_lantern_saint_walker_by_everydaybattman-d4ufed1.jpg Blsaintwalker.png BL SaintWalker1.png C8pn7c6l.png Saint_Walker_Micro.gif saintwalket.png saintwalker18.png MP_BlueLantern-Saintwalker.gif saint_100.png ZealotWalkerMKII_zpsf0ccnbcu.png ZealotWalker_zpsk8bluadf.png Saintwalker.gif Category:Characters Category:Good Guys Category:Blue Lantern Corps Category:Justice League of America Category:Justice League Category:Sector 0001 Category:S